Dash Burik Vos
Dash Burik Vos "And To Think, All we needed was to shoot it." Dash to Raan Jade, on Anobis. Dash Burik Vos, Grand Master of The Jedi Shadows, Formally of Dantooine Now based on Endor, He has been around for well over a hundred years, and Lost many friends, he Survived the Jedi Purge during the fall of the Republic.He was born in 32 BBY Above Naboo, While his Father "Darth Maul" Fought Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, He was sold to a Mad Scientist on Tatooine... Other: Dash fights for Right, Just Reasons, and against those who would Tear apart the Universe and Destroy all the Innocent Beings... Dash using The Force. Early Life Dash his Brother Sonin and his Brother Loki, Where all sold to a Madman who Experimented,on the three of them and Turned them into Monsters and In a Sense super Zabraks, At the Age of Six Dash Stood at 6'7 at This time Loki Killed The Mad Scientist and Left, of his own Accord. Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos Found and Adopted Dash and Sonin and took them to the jedi temple To be trained, they progressed Toughly and became Padawans and Fought along side they're Masters in the Clone wars, but were sent home, they both where Present When the 501st Division Attacked along with Idol Anakin Skywalker/Lord Vader. Dash challenged the Former Jedi Knight and Lost, He was left for dead in the main hall, his brother escaped and Quinlan found Dash and took him to a Distant planet to Finish his Training. Early Adult Life Dash Spent Years Traveling the Galaxy in Search of his Missing brothers, He found, Loki first, and learned that Loki had been dabbling in the Sith Arts, A fight ensued and the two brothers, fought on the Planet Korriban, Dash gained the Upper hand and Sealed his brother within him self, Dash then joined the NJO The New Jedi Order, Under Grand Master Skywalker. Dash spent years with The Jedi of Yavin, And Learned many things...But soon...Loki found a way to Channel Him self though Dash and Was able to Use Dashes Body as a Puppet, He Took Dash to Tatooine where He fought Jedi Master Ja Ballz, the Battle was a Draw...But Loki/Dash had Taken Single handedly The Jedi temple of Tatooine, He left with his new apprentice and Attacked Dantooine, with Then Sith Quinlan Vos, They took Control of Dantooine...Later Quinlan or Lord Viscaruious, left and Gave Loki Leadership...but soon Dash started Regaining control and Left, Telling Serik he would return someday as different person. =The Group of friends Close Enough to be called Family= Dash returned to Dantooine, as he was meant too, a Jedi, he befriended a Young Jedi who everyone Called the Wanderer, Later he would find her real Name, and it was Na'an they trained and spent much time on Dantooine together..but one night she Disseappered, Dash fallowed her force Energy, and found her on Courscant Fighting A Man Known as Fordmedians, Here is where the Family was Formed, He met Formedians when he calmed, Vyra Amiedala and Raan Jade, They spent years Traveling the Universe, and Many Adeventures from Naboo To Anobis...To Kel'an Shadowstalker/Skywalker Joining them to Sonin Joining them and then... They went there separate Ways, Dash never saw them again..But could feel the bonds they had Formed Fade. Jedi Shadows Reformed On Endor, Dash Reformed the Shadows With Chris McDonald, And the help of other friends...It was Different, Then when they where on Dantooine Less attacks, less Actions... Category:Characters Dash Vos Vs Negue Ragnos On the plains of Korriban, Dash and Negue, Two friends, Battled with such Ferocity and Anger, it was like the talks and drinks they had shared meant nothing, the battle was fierce and was hours long, nither showing any point of Exsaustion when Negue pulled from the depths of Space a Massive Rock, and sending it crashing into the planet, for one brief Flicker, Negue Showed Mercy to Dash and let him Escape. Side note: In our RP the Planet Korriban was destroyed by the Massive Rock. Apprentices Over many Years Dash had Many Padawans, One of his Favorites Was Kel'an Skywalker now a Vicous Sith lord out too Destroy Him and all of Dashes Companions, His other most Recent Apprentice, was Giorsal Ves, Father of Aiden and Keelin Skywalker The Son and Daughter of Kel'an, He also Apprenticed a young girl by the name of Julos but she turned to the darkside and he was forced to Kill her, he did not take an apprentice until Kel'an came along twenty years later, Before that he apprentice another Young girl, but she was killed shortly after being chosen by Dash. =Weapons & Armour= Dash sports An array of Armours and Weapons, Four Sabers Hang from his Belt, including one from "The Grand Master" who was called nothing else but the Grand Master, Whom Died in Dashes Arms, He also Carries within the Confines of his Robes and or Armour Two Double Bladed Sabers, Green And Purple and Blue and Blue, He carries various Blasters and Knifes, but he also Carries a Cortosis Katana which was given to him by Piteos, he has three sets of Mandaolorian Armour, One Of blue and White, one of Red and Black, and the last Of Black and Gold. Appearance Due to Genetic Mutation and Experiments, Dash is 9'7 And nothing but Muscle he is yellow Skinned with Faded Tattoos of his Zabrak Clan, he is also Extremely Long Lived, Older then Most Zabraks Reach By 50 to 70 Years, he has bright Purple eyes, Long black and Silver hair, and is Extremely Muscled, with large frying pan shaped hands, thus why his Saber hilts are Traditionally Larger, then most, he wears Jedi Robes, but also wears them in Strange Colors from Green Blue and Purple, and sometimes Yellow and Gray, he is Highly strange in the way he Dresses. The Story Goes on Dash has spent years trying to rid his life of the Darkside, from his friends and Family to his Apprentices yet, he always seems to fail, he lives in a world where the Respected Masters of his Youngling years are Long since Dead, He misses them but Spreads they're tails and Talks of them And tells they're Heroic Story's to everyone and Anyone willing to listen, the Road and the Story of Dash Vos is not yet over, not by a Long shot. Clash of the Titans Awhile ago, on the planet Dantooine, Lord Loki, the Sith brother of Dash, and he met upon the planets Surface, a battle once more took place, this time however, it was onesided in Dashes Favor, His other brother, Sonin, was able to aid him, how ever Loki Had once more shown him self to Dash, telling him no matter where Dash goes, he will be there, watching waiting... for he and alone has laid Claim to Dash's Life, he has already Killed Sonin, this Sibling Rivalry is more then what it is. = Trivia = Dash Started out with Bright blue eyes, but this was a Character Design Mistake as Zabraks cannot have Blue eyes. Dash wheres Strange Colored Robes, that tend to bring out his eyes. He is younger then he truly says he is Nearing his two hundredth Birthday. He is Negue's Granddaughter's Godfather. He Likes Well Done Gizak Steak. His preferred Drink is Bantha Blood fizz. He hates Bith finding them Annoying. He likes keeping Strange Pets, Such as Akk Dogs and Even a Star Dragon. = From the Beginning = Dash was always odd, as Yoda called him, and many of his other Masters as a youngling saw more then just a young jedi in training at the age of six, he was Smarter then most, Taller then Even Ki-Adi Mundi, by the time he was ten he was well past being a youngling, so he was chosen as an apprentice...who his true master was is unknown but he finished his Training under Quinlan Vos, who Adopted the young Zabrak, He was alone for many years, no place to truly call home, no family left alive...but he kept to the Code, and for many years he searched for his purpose in life... (I'll finish this later)